A drug gives ideas NoHotchNoWatch
by WRose
Summary: Rehire Gibson!Captain Sean Renard and Detective Nick Burkardt got drugged. What will happen between the royal, the Grimm and his friends when secrets get revealed. Can you read between the lines? You may find secrets but also a muse, ideas, prompts or get challenged. (Gets better after chapter 3/ better than summary/ READ MORE THAN CHAPT 1) Please review
1. Chapter 1

Its late at night.

Sean Renard and his Detective Nick Burkardt are sitting in the backroom of a to us well known spice shop.

Monroe frowns :" Are you sure they will be all right?" "Yes. The toxin from the plant just messes with their heads a bit, let's them see things from a different perspective. It was fresh not dried. So..."

Nick oggled Renard" I wonder how it feels, if you bite me." ... "A bit, Rosalie?". " Well they got a pretty big dose . We should just keep them dehydrated."

"You know I wonder what would have been if I told you who I was from the beginning. You know, I cut a Reaper's ear of for you." Sean throughs in.

"Reaper's ear, oh no no no. I shouldn't know this!"

"Bud, calm down." Monroe tries to calm him, than turns to Rosalie and asked incredible " He cut an ear off? An reaper's ear? Which Reaper? When?".

Bud tries again " Shouldn't we let them alone. You know..for privacy. "

" No! Definitely not! The poison won't kill them but they can't be alone until it is out of their systems. We need to monitor them."

...

"OK! So we are going to sit here and wait for them to spill their secrets."

"Not just secrets; fantasies, ideas, absured concepts. If the book is to believed some _Geschichtenredner_..."

"I like boxer more than briefs!"

 _Sigh_. "I tell you later."

" Yes well, eh, I make some tea. You two sit down."

They did, but not to close to the Royal and the Grimm.

"Would have been nice to know there was someone on the police who knows."

"I would do things differently with the knowledge I have now, if I could." Sean mused.

" You mean like to be sent back in time? In your old body?! I would do things differently as well.

I sometimes wish I would have broken up with Juliette after Aunt Marie died. After the Siegebarste. Or after Hank almost died, when she forgot me..."

Rosalie " Oh Nick. You deserve to be happy. You would be alone then."

Bud buds in" Well this two here can be together since they..." All eyes turn to him. " Mhm, would be interesting! Me and my Captain, what would the precict do?" Nick asked interested. " To which Sean with humor happily answered "Nothing ,if there isn't favourism or problems caused by it. Lees than nothing if we would be married. A Royal married to a Grimm. I wished I could see my families reaction."

Monroe is standing frozen at the door" What?" "Well he's attractive!" They both tell him together.

"Man,we're in the fucking twillight zone." Bud just nods, while Rosalie has a dreamy look on her face.

"I always wanted to know. How much did you enjoy kissing Juliette? If it would have been someone else? If i got scratched from Adalind's cat, too ? Would you have kissed me Renard?" "Yes!" (Pause)"That would have been something."

"Dude, i thought you're into women. Both of you.".

"No, had something when I was a teenager. Aunt Marie wasn't happy a bit, scared him away. Didn't see him in school the next day and we moved two weeks after it occurred. Never saw him again. I always thought she wanted a nice girl for me. But know thinking about it, she said something about ripping his scales out, to him. So I guess it wasn't a genderproblem."

'She killed him' they think.

"Somebody should make a movie out of your life Nick. Wesen would never believe there's a Grimm like you." The Eisbiber murmurs, but in the silence following the last statement everybody hears it clearly.

"That's something I would watch." "Me too." The Royal mused "It would give me insight."

"Wait, wait, what?! Like the actors watching their own series or movies?" He gets four nods. Nick thinks for a moment. "It would be new and you would see what trash I sometimes have to get through and fight."

"It reminds me of this German movie, where there broke the 4th wall. Classic. My Grandmother's sister from my mothers side loved it. She always told everbody about the color shades of...(bank looks).. Anyway, as long there isn't a viewer out there who comes here to play around and change things, we shouldn't have to worry about it." He frown. " Man that is a strange thought.

Sweetheart how much longer are they like this?"

"At least? Three hours minimum."

"Three hours. Mhmm."

 **Please review**

 **-o0o0o0-/\/\/\/\**

 **In the preview of season 5 episode 9(yesterday) you can see corpses with mirror shards in their eyes. Someting that has been a topic of one fan fiction I story which I read a while back.**

 **There it was Frau Pech who did the so called " hanging angels". To save the victims who looked into the eyes, they had to scratch the mirrors with a silver ritual dagger coated in Hexenbiest blood.**

 **Well we see next week if that functions in the TV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 + 2 are already rewritten**

* * *

"Nick?"

Even under the drugs it felt strange getting called with his given name by his Captain. If it would be just that he most likely could ignore it, but deep within himself, it felt so good; warm. Quite a comforting warmth actually. He was content to be acknowledged by him, this way- as a friend, an equal friend. But there was more, a fleeting thought to share more than friendship, followed by a desire for exactly that.

"Nick?" He opened his resting eyes to look at the captain, Renard..No..Sean. Yes for tonight it is going to be Sean. " Yes."

"I'm sorry for what I did with Juliette. I know I was under the spell but still...I should have done something, controlled myself, locked myself in or told you. Or something...Anything. I..."

"It's fine." " No its not. The betrayal. " quieter he adds " I hurt you, I don't like, I don't want to hurt you."

"Sean." He looks him death in the eyes. "You know what: Yes, You are right! The betrayal hurt. I was so angry! The cause wasn't your betrayal. Not the main reason at least. What I thought about was 'She invades everything, takes everything and I let her: my free time, my job, my friends, my Grimm thing... While did she have to take you, why couldn't she let me this, let me you. I was jealous. I was there, saw you get invited and go into the house. If I went into the house that night, I'm not sure with one of you I would have attacked."

Renard just stars at him and trying to take all in. 'He was there..' Than interrupts Nick's rembling "There isn't a reason to be jealous ", in afterthought he adds, " not anymore. I don't have a lovelife in the moment. But..."

He takes Nick's hand. "But that doesn't mean I can't have one. Want one." A charge goes down Nick's spine from the dark tone of the last part.

Busily they're taking the other in, or they would have noticed the other 3 occupants of the room looking around the room, trying and failing to look disinterested. One of them while not expressing it out loud couln't stop thinking about what a threesome it could have been, if it would have been a different spell.

.

.

Well, Nick at least didn't try to kill himself.

.

* * *

\/-\/-\/-\/

Interclude

 **OK! So after watching the episode** **'Star crossed' ,** I can say that it is different from the "hanging angel" story(see chapter 1). It is completely different, except t **he mirror shards in the eyes, which where the best part.**

 **I can honestly say the original version is my favourite!**

/\\-/\\-/\\-/\

* * *

30 minutes later.

.

"Nnghm.

Rosalie. Isn't there something in the books to accerlate it? Its getting ridiculus."

"Sorry no, haha."

"But, no, seriously! I had to invent things to get Hank away so I could talk to them alone. I was running out of them. I wished I would have told him earlier."

"Yes, why don't you tell him. Its just your secret, isn't it? Next week there will come with pitchforks after us. Welcome Middle Ages." "Monroe, Hank wouldn't do that. He took it well the last time I told him and explained it." Nick defends.

Bud tries to lift the tension, not that there's any to lift, but its Bud:" It would have helped him in his work, his police work. Not that it wouldn't have helped him in his Grimm work, cause it would have. It would have been helpful having his Captain have his back, ähm, his prince, the prince. The prince. The prince to have his back, be at his back,by his back."

Sean Renard just looks incredibly at him. 'Bud Wuster. IceBiber. Not a self-confident typ. But he still has no real fear of the Grimm. Perhaps no fear at all. Could it be the silent rumours where true. An full IceBiber Londge on the side of the Grimm. Almost loyal. His Grimm and not his Grimm, at the same time. He wished Nick would work fully with him, next to him.' Back to the nervous man.

"Captain or Renard is fine." It wouldn't be bad to be on friendly terms with the lodge.

"Captain Renard. Yes, yes. Nick is important to us. Yes he is." the calmed down but still nervouse man states.

Nick wonders how many things would have been easier, how many lifes would have changed, had have been saved, had .." I wished I could have confided in you. I wished..." he trailed off.

Everybody emphasize with the sad Nick Burkhardt.

"Do you know? At the beginning Aunt Marie tried telling me about Wesen. 'Saw things' she started her explanation", Nick makes quotation marks with his fingers, " but the Reaper got to us before it was anything understandable, well except 'curse of our family'.

Until Monroe explained it to me, I thought she had a mental disability like schizophrenia or something else inheritable. I was really afraid that I was going crazy. I searched on the internet and schizophrenia even fitted with my age, you get it mostly before 30. Even Juliette thought I'm crazy when I told her. You have no idea how bad that feels, questioning if you have lost it. I was planning on meds and thinking about having to give my badge back. I even had a talk finished starting with 'Captain do you have time?' and ending with 'That's why I resign.'. (labored breath) At least that way you wouldn't have found your missing detective in a sanatorium n straitjacket."

"I would have talked to you. I didn't wanted to reveal myself to you. But while I couldn't allow to reveal myself, I couldn't and wouldn't have allowed you to go there; even if i had to show you. It was to dangerous for you and me. And I didn't wanted to lose you. You're one of my best detectives and a good man". Sean emphasizes. (Seufz)

"A lot of things would be different, had I talked to you at the beginning. More had I been the first after your aunt."

"Dude, that would have been an interesting talk! And not just because you're his boss. Trust me. He didn't know anything."

Pause

"Anything?" Sean wonders.

"Absolutely nothing at ALL!" Monroe humoursly smiles remembering that night.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **Should I continue?**


	3. The game Chapter 3

**NEW MATERIAL** From this point forward it's completly new, never before posted chapters. 11th/06/2016

I **want to thank the following authors, for their reviews: grimmswan, guests, murderbynuns,karree elaine.**

* * *

 _Previously_

" _A lot of things would be different, had I talked to you at the beginning. More had I been the first after your aunt."_

 _"Dude, that would have been an interesting talk! And not just because you're his boss. Trust me. He didn't know anything."_

 _Pause_

 _"Anything?"_

 _"Absolutely nothing at all!"_

* * *

Sean Renard is bewildered, " Then how? How did you do all the things and survived?"

Nick smilies, a rare smile, and tells him like it would be a big secret "I have Friends."

.

"Oh, do you. Am I also a _friend_?" Sean purrs. Everyone starrs. Nick blushes. The bastard prince just smirks. "I think I would have liked being t _he first._ Showing you..." "CAPTAIN! "

"Yes, being a captain, I should be quite good at showing the ropes, shouldn't I ?"

Two teacups gets trust into their hands.

"Tea!" Both look at Monroe, their tea, at each other and give a content smile relexing into the seat.

"Go on drink. You should cool down. " , inaudible he mutters, "The only way to top that would be to make a treesome out of this two. Pfft. A treesome with a blond. A Hexenbiest."

'A Royal, a Grimm and a Hexenbiest go into the bed, who needs a bar.'

.

.

Rosalie adds "We helped sometimes, but Nick did a lot of things on his own. He has good instincts, he had them from the start."

"And when he needs help he asks. I should know; he disturbed my pilatis often enough. He's not a normal Grimm like in the tales. Perhaps it's the century. The 21th century is when everything changes. Remember the killing Mauserherz?"

Renard frowns "You mean a killed Mauserherz, don't you?"

"No. The Mauserherz killed a Lausenschlange and others."

"It was the case which started with the death of Leonard Drake. I think Mason Synder was the Lausenschlange's name. You should have seen Hank's reaction."

Renards is stunned "The prey killing the predator."

"Hey, Nick is the reason I'm playing music with a Reinigen. And there was Holly, the feral Bludbad we brought home to her Kehrseite foster mother."

'I didn't know.' went trough Sean's mind. " And the thing with the Ice-Bibers?"

Bud Wuster twitches "He protected us all from the trolls and respected our wishes and kept his word. And when the trolls called the reapers, he protected us from them."

"Which reapers? I told them not to come back. Iwill deal with them." Sean Renards looks murderous. "No need. I dealed with it and send them a message."

The Royal _slowly_ turns _to_ him and asks "A message?"

"Well it was more like two messages,hehe." ' Two..? No it couldn't be.'

"What kind of messages?"

"Well, the two reapers both felt so bad about coming here, they donated they heads and it was good behaviour in our side to send them back."

.

Silence

.

.

"You were the person who send the reapers two heads?" Nick and Monroe nick. "HEm, mmph,

he, HAHEMHAHAAHA HEMUHAMEPH." Monroe, Rosalie, Bud and Nick could just watch the normally reserved police captain writhe trough loud laughter. "Oh Nick, I could kiss you. I wished I could have seen their faces. " He partly sobers up. "We should work together from now on. And not just because they will reciprocate."

"Yes, lets!

I wonder how it will be without secrets between us. To be honest its not so bad we got poisoned, don't you think?" "No, it's not."

Monroe looks up through the window to the moon high in the sky, "Its late. What should we do?"

"We could play something. How about 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Sound fun!"

"I'm in." "Me too."

"So since it's my idea, I start. Monroe truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Mhmm. When you're talking about your family, are the stories completely truthfull?"

"Of course there are! Can't help it we have so much interesting history. My turn. Nick Truth or Dare?"

"Its kind of cheating with us drugged, so dare. Do you're worst." Nick grasps two things for the future one, Monroe with a Cheshire smile is frightening sign and second, never choose Dare with Monroe.

"Rosalie do you still have the purpur bag in the basement?" "Yes. Oh Monroe, that's..." "Perfect, Rosalie."

Three minutes later he's back carrying an old worn purpur and reddish bag and thows it at the detective. " Get changed into this. You can keep your T-shirt, shoes and underwear."

Everybody can just star at the changed Detective. He really looks changed: In the colours of the bag with gold lacing and deep red ropes with bobbles dressed in an oriental-styled knickerbocker, a west above his white T-shirt and a purple slash as belt. "Dude that's more ridiculous than I though. Hahahaha." "Just wait till it's my turn, oh wait it is! Truth or Dare, Monroe?"

"You can't frighten me. Dare. Bring it on."

Nick goes into the main shop. Glasses ring. Nick comes back, with his back to the Blubad he shows Rosalie a phial with a dark mushi liquid. "Will this hurt him?" Rosalie swallows "No." She puts her hand over her nose and month.

Nick turns around "Monroe drink this!"

After taking the phial and opening it, to everybody it become clear why Nick chose this one. Everybody even imitating Rosalie's earlier action can still smell the fluid's odor: Just as bad as the optic suggests. Worse to the sensitivity of a Bludbad's nose.

"Ought. Nick.. _umn.._ dude.. _umpf..umpmpf.._ please."

"If you say you're sorry, you just have to take one swallow. Come on, you're a man, not a little weakling." Nick's voice was muffelt by his hand but Monroe thinks he hears a smile in there. Angered he looks up into his eyes and sees the playfulness in them. He softens 'I guess it's fair.'

"I'm.. _umpf.._ sorry." Nick nicks, he takes one sip and swallows fast while closing the phial.

Then he blinks at Nick "Hey that tasted quite good. Is there something wrong with my head?!"

"No. That's ' _Rotting honey'_. Nick saw it a few days ago and asked me about it. Its an essence of a special kind of tree. It's called Rotting honey because of the smell. There's a other version of it from Japan. In opposition to this one, that kind is a million times more expensive. Not sure if there is even some left of it. The legend says it made the samurai unbeatable. Which the Rotting honey disappearing the samurai lost their power."

"If there's some left the Dragon Tongue should have it." the bastard prince adds. "I haven't heard from it. But if there's some of it left, the families will want to have it."

"There're better things that samurai!" Nick ends the topic.

While three Wesen think Nick means the Wesen-world and what he has seen in it with the last comment, Sean Renard hears something in the voice used and Nick's manner. 'It's as if samurai weren't worth it and like he knows there's something far worse and powerful. Not just knowledge, no, like he met it in person. There's something there he isn't saying.' He thinks.

Just as Rosalie gets back from putting the phial in its place, the game continues. "So captain truth or dare?" After smelling his last dare there isn't a reason to be scared about asking this man.

The addressed raises one eyebrow "Dare."

"Since Nick is wearing dance clothing, how about: I dare you to sing a hole song!"

'He wants me to sing a song.' It rings in his mind.

The Ice-Biber looks confused, disturbed and scaried nervously between them, like a tennis match.

The one dared to sing, the police captain, the Zauberbiest, the Royal in Portland, the bastard prince smirks and opens his mouth to answer...

* * *

 **/\/\/\**

 **It is nearing the finish for this story. Chapter 1 and 2 are** rewritten **, the second part of chapter 2 is different. Like already said, this and from this chapter forward its completely** new, **never before posted material.**

 **Thanks to the 9 favs and 10 followers and ever visitor.**

There have been more than 1000 views and more than 700 since the rewriting.

 **There's a poll on my profile side** (just click on the name) **. Please vote if I should continue** **with a sequel after this story.**

* * *

If you wish to add something to the story please tell me so in you review.

You can message me direct for ideas/prompts.

* * *

 **This chapter is till now the longest of the story 1499 words.**

 **\/\/\/**


	4. Chapter 4 the short one

_Please read chapter 3! It is not a note anymore, but an important part of the story. So, if you haven't read it yet, go back and please do!_

* * *

19th/1/2018 I wanted to post it more than a year ago.

 **Hashtag: NoHotchNoWatch Bring Hotch back to stay. Rehire Gibson for season 13**

 **RehireGibson, at least as side cast**

 **NEW MATERIAL** From chapter 3 (The game) forward it's completely new. Never posted before.

 **The problems with the poll are dealed with and it is in working order, now.**

There's a poll on my profile side (just click on the name) **. The poll will change in 2 days time to the beginning of season 6. Till then, Please vote if I should continue with a sequel after this story.(** here you get a feeling when it was written)

 **If you wish to add something to the game or have a wish, please tell me through a review down in the box.**

 **You can message me directly asking for ideas/prompts for your stories.**

 **/_/_/_/_/_/**

 **First, I want to thank everyone, who read this story or my other stories.**

 **I want to thank every person who fav'es or followes my stories, the lastest being K9grmingTwihard, WaterSpryte10, Helensdragon, kristahol, eveningfaerie, Eremon, Venatrici and the midnight stalker.**

I **want to thank the following authors for their reviews: Well there weren't any knew ones. So PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **/_/_/_/_/_/ Sorry it took this long to update, I wanted to rewatch the episode beforehand posting. It was planned to be posted back in 2016.**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Just as Rosalie gets back from putting the phial in its place, the game continues. "So captain truth or dare?" After smelling his last dare there isn't a reason to be scared about asking this man._

 _The addressed raises one eyebrow "Dare."_

 _"Since Nick is wearing dance clothing, how about: I dare you to sing a hole song!"_

 _'He wants me to sing a song.' It rings in his mind._

 _The Ice-Biber looks confused, disturbed and scaried nervously between them, like a tennis match._

 _The one dared to sing, the police captain, the Zauberbiest, the Royal in Portland, the bastard prince smirks and opens his mouth to answer..._

* * *

... "With pleasure! What? Did you think I wouldn't do it." Sean Renard adds, seeing their perplexed faces. Nick recovers first "I guess it just never crossed our minds."

The captain gives a small, soft smile and starts in a deep memorable voice.

.

.

 _Donnez-moi une suite au Ritz, je n'en veux pas_  
 _Des bijoux de chez Chanel, je n'en veux pas_  
 _Donnez-moi une limousine, j'en ferais quoi?_

 _Offrez-moi du personnel, j'en ferais quoi?_  
 _Un manoir à Neuchâtel, ce n'est pas pour moi_  
 _Offrez-moi la tour Eiffel, j'en ferais quoi?_

 _Je veux de l'amour, de la joie, de la bonne humeur_  
 _C' n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur_  
 _Moi, j'veux crever la main sur le cœur_  
 _Allons, ensemble, découvrir ma liberté_  
 _Oubliez donc tous vos clichés_  
 _Bienvenue dans ma réalité_

 _J'en ai marre d'vos bonnes manières, c'est trop pour moi_  
 _Moi je mange avec les mains et je suis comme ça_

 _Je parle fort et je suis franche, excusez-moi_  
 _Fini l'hypocrisie, moi, je me casse de là_  
 _J'en ai marre des langues de bois, regardez-moi_  
 _D' toute manière, je vous en veux pas_  
 _Et je suis comme ça, je suis comme ça_

 _Je veux de l'amour, de la joie, de la bonne humeur_  
 _C' n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur_  
 _Moi, j'veux crever la main sur le cœur_  
 _Allons, ensemble, découvrir ma liberté_  
 _Oubliez donc tous vos clichés_  
 _Bienvenue dans ma réalité_

 _Je veux de l'amour, de la joie, de la bonne humeur_  
 _C' n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur_  
 _Moi, j'veux crever la main sur le cœur_  
 _Allons, ensemble, découvrir ma liberté_  
 _Oubliez donc tous vos clichés_  
 _Bienvenue dans ma réalité_  
 _Je veux de l'amour, de la joie, de la bonne humeur_  
 _C' n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur_  
 _Moi, j'veux crever la main sur le cœur_  
 _Allons, ensemble, découvrir ma liberté_  
 _Oubliez donc tous vos clichés_  
 _Bienvenue dans ma réalité_

 _(The Song is 'je veux' from ZAZ.)_

 **.**

 **.**

Silence! He has them bound in his spell.

He has them hanging on every note and every syllable. Alluring. Nick is engrossed by his voice.

* * *

 **Do you want me to post an English translation of the lyrics from 'je veux'? If yes, please tell me so in a review!**

 **Try searching for an audio or video for the song- in a male cover/voice. One of my preferred ones is on youtube** TheMax8687 with 'reprise de ZAZ "je veux" Defi AVG n°21 .

 **I want to thank the following persons:**

 **DanceOfTheCrystalRose1993, Killua1fan4life, LadyAliera, Lady Alseron, , Maddy1012, Murderbynuns, aboutnici, emmanu78, germonian365, K9grmingTwihard, WaterSpryte10, Helensdragon, kristahol,** **eveningfaerie, Eremon, Venatrici,** **the midnight stalker.**

 **I hope you like the new chapters.** **I am sorry for the delay, I wanted to post it weeks ago, but the most times, I could have written the last part, I was tired. I already have some of the next chapter written and some mapped out.**

 **An extra thanks to ** Clow** for helping me grammatically with one paragraph and**

 **choosing one of the coming truth or draw options.**

 **There are over 1000 visitors again! Yipee. When I had my first chapters rewritten, all views got deleted. Thank a lot!**

 **[][][][][]**

 **Try Nott01 fanfiction story "** **A Step Down The Wrong Path".**

s/12049865/1/A-Step-Down-The-Wrong-Path

 **( An 3rd person point of view, pov, OC/insert)**

 **[][][][][]**

 _Bring Hotch back to stay. Rehire Gibson! #Hashtag: NoHotchNoWatch Criminal Minds_

 **[][][][][]**

 **Please review! I update faster with more reviews. I missed you all.**

* * *

This chapter is so short because I wasn't so sure if it gets erased because of the lyrics. The next chapter will than just have the first and last line on it and the long chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Updated **: _17\. January 2018 (29. June 2018)_**

 **Here is the longer chapter which the 4. chapter started, just without the lyrics.**

 **I got 53 views from 19 visitors in a day (the first day). Thank you very much. I also thank the 18 followers and 16 'favouriters'.**

 **To 'grimmswan''s review: Here's the continue/next chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait in the story. Without a lot tata here is chapter five.**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Just as Rosalie gets back from putting the phial in its place, the game continues. "So captain truth or dare?" After smelling his last dare there isn't a reason to be scared about asking this man._

 _The addressed raises one eyebrow "Dare."_

 _"Since Nick is wearing dance clothing, how about: I dare you to sing a hole song!"_

 _'He wants me to sing a song.' It rings in his mind._

 _The Ice-Biber looks confused, disturbed and scaried nervously between them, like a tennis match._

 _The one dared to sing, the police captain, the Zauberbiest, the Royal in Portland, the bastard prince smirks and opens his mouth to answer..._

* * *

... "With pleasure! What? Did you think I wouldn't do it." Sean Renard adds, seeing their perplexed faces. Nick recovers first "I guess it just never crossed our minds."

The captain gives a small, soft smile and starts in a deep memorable voice.

.

 _Donnez-moi une suite au Ritz, je n'en veux pas..._

...

 _...Bienvenue dans ma réalité_

 _(The Song is 'je veux' from ZAZ.)-_ **(The full lyrics are found in the last chapter 4~i wasn't sure if it gets delated)**

 **.**

Silence! He has them bound in his spell.

He has them hanging on every note and every syllable. Alluring. Nick is engrossed by his voice.

* * *

'I can't think I sung that song. _Sign._ At least nobody did understand it.'

Unbeknown to the prince, his detective did understand most of the lyrics.

Nick, looking at this lovable man, felt his inner pain and saw in contrary to the others Sean's real self. Sean, who just wanted to be unconditionally loved without the intrigues and hidden agendas. But he has lost the hope of ever getting it. It pains Nick. If he just could tell him...

"Wow" Monroe voices. "That was ..." He isn't the only one speechless, Bud is frozen in place with bulging eyes and open mouth. _A nice change to the expected mockery._

"It was wonderful. Thank you. What was the song about?" "A wish."

"You should sing more often."

"I would like that very much. _Sean!"_ Renards head snaps around to Nick so fast, it's a wonder, that he doesn't hurt himself. What he sees in Nicks eyes, takes his breath away: warmth, want, a feeling of coming home. Nick is welcoming him with open arms. Sean closes his eyes, gives a serene carefree smile and leans back. "Perhaps I will."

Nick smiles softly and feels a bit disappointed not being able to enjoy this sight a little longer. Lest anyone else could disturb him , he takes it upon himself.

"Sean?"

"Mmmh?"

"Its your turn."

Sean Renard opens his eyes blinking. Closes them again, signs long and longingly, sits up and opens his eyes. He looks around frowning. It would be to tempting to choose Nick. Rosalie and the Ice-Biber didn't have their turn yet. 'Better not the nervous one.'

"Rosalie. Truth or dare?"

 _~Grimm~_

 **Bring Hotch back to stay. Rehire T. Gibson! CM #Hashtag: NoHotchNoWatch- Rehire Gibson!**

 _~Grimm~_

 _._

"I think I will take the safe route. Truth."

"How did you and Nick become friends?"

Rosalie smiles, even trough she fells a little pain at the memory. " This shop originally belonged to my brother Freddie. I came to Portland to sort out his affairs. I was planning on a short stay, but than Nick and Monroe happened. For a moment I thought he killed my brother, after having found out he's a Grimm. Never would I thought how the following days went.

He brought me to the shop. And I saw, sniff, I saw the blood on the floor. I never thought, I would survive, meeting a Grimm, and to meet one which was compassionate about the death of a Wesen. He didn't even really punish him, when my brother sold Kehr... I mean I had no idea he would... I.. _Sign._ Nick promised to find the murderer. A Grimm promised to follow the law for a Wesen. It was so surreal."

* * *

 **I want to thank my followers, favouriters and reviewers. I decided to thank everyone. This way I won't forget anyone since the last time. I wrote a little extra to the ones I think are new.**

 **Thank you,**

 **DanceOfTheCrystalRose1993,Eremon, Helensdragon, Killua1fan4life, LadyAliera, Lady Aleroen, Maddy1012, Murderbynuns, WaterSpryte10, aboutnici, emmanu78, eveningfaerie, kristahol, K9grmingTwihard, the midnight stalker, grimmswan, Karree Elaine, a Guest, (21.1.2018)**

 **buecherwurm91** **( Deine Fav Liste hatte ein paar interessante Geschichten.),**

 **Rainha dos Ladroes (Interesting name),**

 **Fire Hound 365 (Is it a reference to the hounds in Supernatural?),**

 **Winged-Ashes (Interesting choice in Fav stories.'When Worlds Collide', I know of a Naruto x Stargate SG1 crossover with the same title.) and**

 **MessinRound (The Blubad and the Grimm: The story brought me an idea for a story prompt. What would happen if Nick got rescued by his Captain instead of Juliette when the Ogre attacked and had to reveal himself.).**

 **If I misfiled someone, I'm sorry.**

* * *

 _Until now this story had got 1.888 views._

 **With this chapter the 5.000 words mark got crossed! I hope more people are going to read it now. The story got better after the third chapter. Pity, if some stopped reading before it but it isn't one of my best works or my usually quality work.**

 **Thanks Eremon. I decided to start again and actually started writing again after reading your review.**

* * *

 **Please review (and comment)!**


End file.
